Corpse Reborn!
by BayonetPoppy
Summary: Gokudera shows six of the Vongola guardians including Dino, Ken and Chikusa a ritual he got off the internet. After they were all transported to Heavenly Host were a new ghost has taken over. What will happen to the young mafia? Will Chrome survive without hearing Mukuro's voice? And who will die? RE-EDIT!
1. Chapter 1

**Corpse Reborn!**

**A/N: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Or Corpse Party, however if I did own Corpse Party Naomi would have died and Satoshi will still be alive with Yuka, but I so there! Enjoy!**

It was a normal day at Namimori Middle School and Gokudera had something to show his tenth.

"Tenth~!" The silver-haired teen ran into the reception room where the Vongola group while waving what looked a piece of paper shaped like a person. "Look! I found it on the internet it said that if we pull it apart we'll be together forever!" Tsuna smiled at him , uncomfortable with what Gokudera just said.

Chrome standing in the corner along with Ken and Chikusa no one even knottiest they were there.

Ryohei and Yamamoto were fighting over what sport was better boxing or baseball. Yamamoto being…well Yamamoto, he smiled like he was in his own little world.

Dino…Dino, well every time he walked he fell over!

However, Hibari sat at his desk staring at the doll with a look of shock and despair in his eyes.

"What's wrong Hibari-san?" Tsuna gave the short black-haired teen a concerned look.

"THAT LOOKS EXTREM!" Ryohei yells, but that's probable how he normally speaks.

"What does it do?" Yamamoto asks smiling over the sliver haired teen's shoulder making him up jump.

Dino tripped over to where the gang was and used Ryohei and Tsuna as support "Oh! I've seen this before!" Hibari raised his head thinking to himself _that maybe the smartest thing my tutor ever said! _

"It's a paper Sachiko doll you need it to perform the 'Sachiko Ever After'. It said that if you chant 'Sachiko we beg you' and if you do it right you and your friends will be together for ever!" Dino explained with a smile.

"Hey! I wanted to tell them!" Gokudera put his foot on Dino's face trying to get him off Tsuan. Everyone was happy.

"Hibari-san! Chrome! Let's do it together, so no matter what we'll still be friends!" Tsuna smiled at the two (well, and Ken and Chikusa) but they didn't seem so shore about the idea.

Suddenly, Chrome heard Mukuro's voice in her head say _do not do it! You may not come back to this world and you will die!_ This made the young girl shiver and made her cling onto her Trident tighter.

"Well finally! About you pucks see us!" Chikusa mocked the group, even though he goes to a school fall of delinquents and walks with a hunch back while putting his hands in his pockets, Ken and Chikusa walked towards the young tenth Vongola family put their hands on the paper doll the same way the other five did.

Chrome turned to Hibari not shore what to do hoping he'll do something to give her an idea what to do, but he didn't do anything he sat there in his seat looking at the paper doll with no emotion, _did Mokuro tell him as well? _ She wondered to herself. Something grabbed her arm pulling her towards the group she looked up and sore Chikusa Blushing at her.

"Hurry up already! I wanna go and something to eat!" he nagged at her, but she know he means nothing by his bossiness nor him being mean to her.

_Hey, brat! You better not go any were near that thing!_ Hibari hired Alaude's voice speck to him.

"No! However, you saying that as if I shouldn't it makes me want to do it," the boy with black hair smirked to himself trying to annoy the spirit that is warning him about the doll.

_Suit yourself brat! _The short waning ended. Hibari already knew what that piece of paper really was, death sentence. He knew someone who did the same thing as this, a very dear friend from a different school the only person Hibari didn't threaten to bite to death his name was Mochida Satoshi (written in the Japanese way so surname first and first name last) roamer has it that him and his posse did the same kind rectal and hasn't been seen since apart from two girls that were part of it.

He has a feeling what was going to happen, he knew if it does happen I he will not like the outcome.

He stood next to Chrome holed the paper doll. She then looked at the black-haired teen with worry in her eyes, but he didn't seem concerned or even nervous then she looked at his hand shacking like a rattle snack.

"What do we do now, Gokudera?" Tsuna asked As soon as Gokudera opened his mouth Dino began to Speak.

"All we need to do is say _'Sachiko we beg you'_ in are heads for the amount of people taking part, so that me, Hibari, Tsuna, Yamamoto, Ryohei, Chrome, Gokudera and those two random guys that must not be important to this show if I do not know their names! That makes nine people so we chant nine time and if you mess up just carry on or something extremely bad will happen!"

Ryohei gulped "EXTREMELY BAD!" Tsuna and Dino moved their heads to one side squinting one eye trying to keep their ears away from the EXTRMELY loud boxer.

"Can we start?! I'm can't wait any longer it's too exciting!" Yamamoto cheered.

"Okay, on three…one-two-three!" Gokudera finished and they all began to chant nine times.

_Sachiko we beg you_

_Sachiko we beg you_

_Sachiko we beg you_

_Sachiko we beg you_

_Sachiko we beg you_

_Sachiko we beg you_

_Sachiko we beg you_

_Sachiko we beg you_

_Sachiko we beg you_

Hibari and Chrome felt something cooled behind them they heard a child's laughter. The torturing sound of a boy's laughter. It sent chills down their spines. "_TAG YOUR IT!_" The boy laughed.

"STOP!" Hibari and Chrome screamed from the top of their lunges, but it was too late everyone had a torn piece of paper in their hand and so did the black-haired boy and the purple hired girl. They didn't even remember puling the doll apart.

"Now what do we do, Gokudera?!" Tsuna looked at his torn piece of paper with the silt clue on what to do.

"We put it some were safe! So are student ID's will do or, in Dino's case, your wallet" The group did what the silver-haired teen said.

Chrome looked over to Hibari and sore that he was doing the same thing and so she did the same.

Out for no were, the ground began to shake "GET UNDER THE TABLES!" Dino commanded. The ground began to split in two. Everyone fell into the hole and screamed.

Hibari felt someone grab him; he turned his head seeing Yamamoto pulling him close as they fall in the pits of despair…

**To be continued…**

**A/N:I hope everyone enjoyed my first fanfiction and please tell how I can improve my work and mistakes that I may have done! Plus who should be killed off first… Wate a sec! DID DINO BREAK THE FOURTH WALL?! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Corpse Reborn!**

**A/N: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Or Corpse Party, however if I did! I would never have gave Dino the whip. Enjoy!**

**Group 1: Tsuna, Gokudera and Ryohei.**

**Group 2: Hibari and Yamamoto.**

**Group 3: Chrome, Ken and Chikusa.**

**Group 4: Dino.**

**Group 1.**

Tsuna woke up and all he could see was a rundown school. He couldn't see anything, so he called his friend's names hoping that one of them will respond. He got up from the ground watching his step.

"OWCH, TO THE EXTREM!" A scream was heard from under the tenth.

Tsuna jumped in shock to see his two friends, Gokudera and Ryohei, Gokudera found it hard to get up because the young boxer on top of him, crushing the poor silver-haired teen.

"GET OFF ME TRUFF-HEAD!" Gokudera yelled at Ryohei.

"SHUT UP, OCTOPUS -HEAD!" Ryohei yelled at Gokudera.

Tsuna signed for relief. "Thank goodness you're both alright!" Tusna smiled putting his hand out his older friend.

As the sun guardian reached for the small hand Gokudera throw him off and jumped the spikey haired teen hugging him. "TENTH! I'M SO HAPPY YOUR OKAY! I PROMISE I'LL NEVER LAVE YOU AGEN!" He rubbed his face next to his, but he didn't mind…well maybe a little!

The boxer rose hitting the dynamite user across the head. Gokudera turned his head slowly as if he was from a horror move and then pounced at Ryohei. They started fighting again, but Tsuna let them be.

He snooped around the classroom, but all he could see broken floor boards, old decks and windows were locked. Tsuna asked Ryohei to smash the windows, "Onii-san? Can smash the window?!"

"ALRIGHT! I'LL PUNCH THIS WALL TO THE EXTREM!" But it was no use. Gokudera laughed at him almost dropping to the floor dying from laughter.

Gokudera nagged Ryohei out way and gently put his hands on Tsuna as a sine to stand back. He made an X shape with his arms across his chest and throw them out sharply. Nothing happened no explosions or even any dynamite at all.

Silence struck…

Ryohei broke it with a huge defining laughter and almost laughed to death. The silver-haired teen looked like he was about to pounce at him for the second time in a row.

"We should look for an exit or something that will get us out of here!" The two nodded and followed Tsuna out of the classroom.

When the trio sore the hallway it made them feel sick. The smell and taste rotten, it got worse as they got closer. Finely they found the chores of the wretched stench.

Corpse everywhere scattered all over the floor and blood on the walls. There were boys and girls that all wore uniforms from different middle schools. The trio covered their mouths holding the feeling to throw-up everywhere.

"Tsuna?! Maybe we should turn back! We might me safer in that EXTREMLY creepy class room!" Ryohei obviously knew that that was the smart thing to do, however Tsuna wanted to find everyone and go home mostly Chrome she must be scared to death by all of this.

"I'm sorry Tenth, it's all my fault!" the silver-haired sobbed. Ryohei give him a friendly slap across his head. Gokudera give the boxer a dagger look rubbing his head, clear to say that Ryohei doesn't know his stranth.

"It's EXTREMLY not your fault!" The boxer smiled at him. Tsuna smiled at the fighting again, but didn't interfere with because it filled him with hope that they'll all get out of this hell hole.

They came across a room with a sign that said '_infirmary'_. They suddenly heard voices coming from inside. Gokudera pushed throw the two teenagers placing his ear on the door.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHA!" A deafening scream pushed Gokudera to the ground curving his ears to bloke the torturing cry. Ryohei and Tsuna swung the door open, nothing was there inside.

*SLAM!*

The two of them turned around to see that black tread covered the door, they tried to open it won't even open an inch and that's when they realised what it really was "Tsuna?! This is-?" Ryohei was interrupted by Tsuna's girly scream.

"IT'S HAIR!" Tsuna stabled back with his back-side hitting the ground. He then sores a gap in the door and looked over to the cabinet fall of medicine and alcohol, used to help wounds, "Gokudera, slide you're lighter under the gape under the door! Onii-san, grab some of the alcohol from the cabinet by the desk!" The spiky haired teen ordered, he sounded like he knew what he was doing, so they did what they were told.

On the other side, Gokudera hired zombie like groans and so did the two on the opposite side. "Gokudera what's happening?!" The two called out to him.

"It doesn't matter as long as you do not open that door!" He had fear in his voice almost like he was trembling at the site of the dead corpse walking towards him.

"OCTOPUS-HEAD, YOU'RE SCARING US TO THE EXTREM!"

"When I scream you open the door and you ran back to the classroom, got it?!" They were confused. What was he saying?

They heard him sobbing again. "Truff-head look after Tenth and I won't forgive you if something happens to him, oh! Can you tell everyone I'm sorry for being such a burden to you all!" After that they heard running footsteps follow by a stamped.

Ryohei give the alcohol to Tsuna clinging onto Gokudera's lighter.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" There it was Gokudera's scream the signal to open the door.

Tsuna throw the alcohol over the hair and lit the lighter and throw it at the door making it burst into flames. The two covered their faces while Tsuna opens the door burning his hand biting his lip to hold back the pain.

Running as fast as they can away from the infirmary as can, not looking back even though they want to see the heavy smoking, smart and clingy storm Guardian will be running behind them, however it was not meant to be.

They heard the stamped coming closer and closer. Ryohei pulled Tsuna into a random classroom shutting the door behind him they stood ever side of the door covering their mouths, so they're not heard nor seen. "I-is it clear?" The boxer nodded.

Tsuna fell to the floor and cried his heart out, "you were never a burden! You were my friend and you said you'll ever leave me!" Ryohei put his arms around him as comfort after losing a friend.

"Kyoko…" Ryohei mumbled looking above.

**To be continued…**

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I'm kind for teary myself! Anyway place once again tell if it did something wrong, plus tell me who should die next?... **


	3. Chapter 3

**Corpse Reborn!**

**A/N: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Or Corpse Party, but if did Satoshi would have slapped some sense into Sachiko! The little b-*cough* Enjoy! P.S: Hibari and Yamamoto say a very bad words in this so if you don't like that kind of langue you can skip this chapter and the next if you want. **

**Group 1: Tsuna and Ryohei.**

**Group 2: Hibari and Yamamoto.**

**Group 3: Chrome, Ken and Chikusa.**

**Group 4: Dino.**

**Group 2.**

Hibari wakes up to see that he was on top of one of Sawada Tsuna's idiotic friends Yamamoto Takeshi. He was smiling at Hibari and that made him want to bite the baseball brain fool even more then he already did.

"You're a wake, I'm glad; I thought you were dead from the landing!" Yamamoto keeps on smiling making it hard for Hibari to read him. "I hope you don't mind me asking if you can get off me." He gave him a nervous laugh. Hibari look at what he was on top of, not showing he forgot, he stood up and walked off. Leaving Yamamoto to pick himself up.

"It smells in here in don't you think?!" He looked at Hibari through shelve gaps, but he disappeared. Yamamoto started to look for him. He heard someone come closer to him and then a swing of a baseball bat. He dogged it he couldn't see anything; it was too dark. So he had to use his other senses.

He keeps on dogging the weak uncontrolled swings of the bat. Yamamoto caught the bat he fell to the floor. He felt something soft under him it felt like a body, a lifeless body, he giggled a little when he realised that it was a body of a girl. "What is so funny?!" The annoyed voice of his attacker spoke.

"Hee! Hibari-senpai, are trying to kill again?!" Yamamoto still smiles even throw someone he saved from being splattered everywhere. Hibari still swinging the bat around like no tomorrow and he baseball brain fool still rolling around avoiding every one of the black haired teen blow. He trips him up and Hibari falls over.

Yamamoto takes the baseball bat from Hibari and throws it away landing beside the dead girl's corpse. Hibari suddenly grinned to himself and kicks Yamamoto in the man aria (keeping in mind that Hibari can kick Dino, a grown man even though he doesn't act like it, towards a wall and lands just around two meters away from it and they were almost twenty or more meters away, yeah! You don't need to be a math teacher to know how much that will hurt.) Yamamoto fell to the floor howling in pain and do what do men when they get kicked down there.

Hibari got up and sore his chance to get out of the changing room until he sore the girl corpse turn her head towards Yamamoto. "TAKESHI, BEHIDE YOU!" Hibari warned him in time to roll out of the way towards Hibari.

She swung the bat uncontrollable "Hey! Her swings are as bad as yours, Hibair-senpai!" The baseball brain fool giggled.

"Do you want me to kick you again?!" Hibari gave him a deadly looked and ran behind one of the shelves.

The corpse came closer towards Yamamoto he crawled away from her. "GET OUT OF THE WAY!" The shelve fell down crushing the corpse but it was still moving with strength that was easily lifting it off. Hibari jumped onto the shelve closets to its head crushing neck and he found another baseball bat. He held it above his head with both hands on the handle like a worrier about to dill the last blow. _Why am I hesitating? This thing is trying to kill us! _He thinks for a second looks closely at her she had fairly short brunette hair that was curled both sides and wore uniform the girls wear at Satoshi's school. "S-Shinohara Seiko?" The black-haired teen was confused with what he was seeing.

_Help me!_

He hears her cry.

_Please end the torcher!_

He resumes to his blow ending the corpse. He stabs it with the bat blood splashed onto his face.

A blue flame appeared taking from of a girl Yamamoto was shocked with the site a real ghost. He never really believed the supernatural, so doesn't know how to react.

"_It has been a long time since we last sore each other, huh?!_" the spirit of Shinohara Seiko smiled even when she's looking at her body that has been killed the second time.

"I'm so sorry! If I had been here sooner before you-" she hushed him and walked to her body searching for something.

"_AH HA! There it is!_" she pulled out an handkerchief and wiped the blood the blood off Hibari's face. "_I remember the day we first meet. Satoshi introduced you to us and I thought you were a hot girl and stated going near your pants, but then I found out the hard way that you were a guy that just looks like a hot girl!" _She giggled.

"So did I! Well, without the part about going near his pants!" Yamamoto gives a nerves laugh when the two looked at him.

"Is Mochida still alive?" He held his hands near his chest and begins to blush; Yamamoto looks up at the black-haired teen blushing and acting all shy. He never sore this side of Hibari before, he was just think how cute the older teen looked.

The ghost whispered something into his ear. After she pulled away his eyes grow wider. The ghost began to disappear waving good bye. "_OH! Kyo-chan!_" She calls.

"yes!"

"_Can you tell Naomi I said 'hi'!_" She smiles, but fades away before she can hear his answer. Hibari walks to the door opening it and steps into the bloody hallway Yamamoto follows him closing the door behind him.

As the baseball brain fool court up to him Hibari felt something cold and fall of negativity enter him. Suddenly, turned around "We should split up; I need to find someone!" as Hibari turned the opposite direction Yamamoto grabbed the black-haired teens arm pulling him close. "What do you think you doing? Let go of me!" He tried to pull his arm away, but his grip keeps getting stronger. Hibari had a sock of pain still trying to pull away.

"You get just go on your own like that, not after what just happen!" He showed a devilish grin nothing like his normal cheerful smile. The black-haired boy was too scared to look the taller teen in front of him.

"I MUST FIND HIM! I NEED TO KNOW IF HE IS A LIVE!" Hibari never heard himself yell so loud; he doesn't even the last time he yelled.

"Oh! I see how it is!" Yamamoto let go of Hibari's arm turned away from him. The black-haired teen lifted his school shirt sleeve to see a mark in a shape of a hand and pulls the sleeve back down. "Can I ask you question?" Yamamoto turns his head to the right and asks Hibari "how is Dino in bed?"

The teen was stunned by someone like Yamamoto to ask something so hurt full. "How could you ask me something like that?" This was the first time he fleet so vulnerable, impure even heart broken. He then felt a sudden chill and put his arms around himself.

"Come on we all know you pay more attention to that blonde dumb-ass! Me and all of the other guys like you, because we see you as what really are-"

"Sh-shut up,"

"A whore, a coward and a smart-ass that thinks he is above everyone!"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Hibari spins Yamamoto around and slaps him on his cheek.

"Wha-what was that for Hibari-senpai?" Yamamoto looks confused and nothing like the baster he was be for. Hibari glanced at his hand in shock; he always beat random people, however he never sank low enough to slap someone before. He always thought of it to be an act of wikeness.

"Hibair-senpai, are you sick? You lashed out and then you horrible things about yourself!" Yamamoto looked worried, plus what made it worse his too dumb to lie; he's one of those who tell the truth even what not needed.

"What's happening to me? And why did you say all of those horrible things about me and Dino?!" Hibari was losing his sanity.

"I would never say bad things about you or Dino; your friends and we need to sick together if we want to get out of this hell hole alive!" He then noticed that the black-haired teen long gone, as if he just became a zombie.

"I'm going to the bathroom," He pushed pass the baseball brain fool and walked off swaying away.

"HIBARI-SENPAI! HIBARI-SENPAI! PLEACE COME BACK; TOO DANGEROUSE TO GO OFF ALL ON YOUR OWN!" He called out to him, but was ignored, as he tries the second time he began to coughing something up into his hand. "H-Hair?" Long black-hair, almost like some girl hair shoved her hair down his throat without him noticing and just coughed it out know, he was to horrified by this he forgot Hibari.

**To be continued…**

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I hope I didn't offend any Hibari or Dino x Hibari lovers or anything. The chapter is going to in Yamamoto's point of view when he tries to find Hibari, so Yamamoto takes over my job as a narrator DAMN HIM! Anyway I'll up get up the next chapter up soon, plus tell me who should die next? ... **


	4. Chapter 4

**Corpse Reborn!**

**A/N: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Or Corpse Party, but if did I would of gave Hibari a far distance away for the other characters, so you fangirls can't make BL stories about him and one of the guys! "Yamamoto x Hibari forever!" Damn yaoi fangirls. RYOHEI X HIBARI TO THE EXTREM! A I guess Yamamoto x Hibari is alright *cough* **

**Group 1: Tsuna and Ryohei.**

**Group 2: Hibari and Yamamoto.**

**Group 3: Chrome, Ken and Chikusa.**

**Group 4: Dino.**

**Group 2. (Yamamoto POV)**

I just had a freight of my life, now I have to find Hibari-senpai before another corpse attacked him again, I also want to know what made him act so abusive to himself, I'm so worried about him. I can't break the promise I made to Dino that I'll keep him safe when we felling in the hole back at the Hibair-senpai's office.

I walked throw the hallway and came across a blood splatter all over a wall, body parts and insides were just left like trash bag. "When I come back I'll pay my respects along with Hlbari," wow! That sounded really cheesy.

I walked on and came across a room called the '_infirmary_'. I smelt something. Something was burning. "It couldn't be the only person that could burn something is…" I ran into the room with a smile on my face as I called out "Gokudera, Tsuna anyone?!" no answer. I trampled on something that was a rectangle shape. I picked it up and wiped the ash on it, and then I knew straightaway it was Gokudera's lighter. "We're getting closer to getting out of here together! Just holed on a little longer, okay?" felled with hope I clinch on to the lighter more determined to fined Hibari-senpai.

I put the lighter into my pocket, but something was already in it. I pulled the objet out and looked at it "My protein bar!" I searched myself and found two more. my old man always get scared about me not eating because of all the rumours about kids starving themselves to death to keep thin. I started getting teary eyes thinking about him. "Dad I'll come home." I wiped away the teary and started running again.

I found two bath rooms, girls and boys, to think of it why did Hibari-senpai say he was going to the bathroom? He can just go where ever he wants and never tells us were. Plus I think I remember that corpse had a burse on her neck. As if she… "Oh no!" It all fit tougher now, he made it clear when he walked away from me.

"HIBARI-SENPAI?! HIBARI-SENPAI, SAY SOMETHING!" I called and called, but no answer. I went into the boys bathroom, but no sign of him. "He must be in the in the girls!" Stormed into the girls bathroom without hesitating.

I swung all of the cubicles open but one was locked. I kicked it down with all my strength. "It worked!" I cheered.

But I froze at the site of a black-haired boy hanging from a noose around his neck swaying slowly side to side. "N-no! I'm too late!" I put my hands through my hair and looked away from the site I could have stopped from happening.

"T-eshi, I'm so-y," I turned around and sore Hibari-senpai's finger twitch. Quickly, I got under him resting him on shoulders. "Leave me be," I tried to untie the noose's knot, but it was too tight. I held Hibari-senpai's legs with one arm and reached for Gokudera's lighter flicking it till it lit up. After the third try I got it working, putting the flame on the rope letting the knot burn. Slowly it began to burn through; to be honest it could tack all day for all I care just as long as Hibari-senpai serves we don't want to lose him, I don't want to lose him.

The flame burned the rope he Hiberi-senpai fell to the floor, I lifted him into a bridal lift and headed and headed into the infirmary.

An hour later, Hibari finally work up. "What happened?" He rubbed his neck then looked over to me sitting on the bed beside him and looked away which was kind of rude, although I did find it cute he blushed while doing it. "I'll never forgive you of what you said about me nor you saving my life!"

"I didn't say anything about you!" he still thinks said mean things to him.

"You did! You called me a whore, a dumb-ass! You even asked me how Dino was in bed!" He was shivering trying to fight back tears, but then give up and dug his head on his knees and wrapped his arms around them. It was hart barking yet adorable so I couldn't resisted, so I put my arms around him and rubbed his back. "W-why are you being kind to me? A moment ago your trying to crush my arm off," he showed me his arm, it had a hand print from when he grabbing himself. I signed and put my wrapped my next to the bourse to let him see the size difference. Then he put his hand over the burse see the match.

"You also said all of those things to yourself; you did the manhandling and the toking all by yourself all I did was try and stop you, but that led to you almost killing yourself." As I was telling him this I looked that him in the eyes, so he couldn't say I was lying to him.

"Tekeshi, am I losing my sanity?!" Hibari-senpai cried again resting his head on my chest.

"I don't know, Hibari-senpai" I put my head on his shoulder put one hand on his head. His hair is so soft.

We jumped at the sounds of screams and zombie like gowns coming closer. "HEEEELLP!" It was a scream of a male that I didn't, but Hibari-senpai reacted like a bullet that was just been shot.

"SATOSHI?!" Hibari-senpai opened the door wide and ran outside. I was about to go and get him, but he came back with a teenager with short brunette hair and was missing both of his arms. I helped Hibeir-senpai get the armless gut onto the bed. "GET SOME DISINFECTANT AND BANDAGES, HURRY!" Hibari-senpai took his blue sweater and tore it in half and used each half to put pressure on were his arms used to be.

I pulled out alcohol and looked for bandages. I looked over to Hibari-senpai to say there wasn't any. Then I sore a roll of it by his foot. "hibari-senpai, by foot!" He glanced down his foot and sore the roll next to him. He picked it upI then passed him the alcohol. He took off his tie and put it the brunette's mouth to help the pain of the alcohol.

He was about to take his school shirt to put the alcohol on, but I gave him mine instead, I could by looking at him he doesn't wear T-shirts under his school one, he poured the alcohol onto the shirt and dabbed it on the brunette's injurers.

I looked away; I couldn't stand the site of the guy in pain. I mean getting kick in-between the legs by him was enough for me thanks.

It was over with. The armless guy fell asleep, I wish I could, turned to face Hibari-senpai to ask him who the guy was, but before I could even open my mouth Hibari-senpai spoke "his name is Mochida Satoshi we used to go elementary school tougher and I use to visit him in the holidays, but I stopped the last time I went to see he was missing along with his sister, teacher and some of his friends. The only people who last to see him were two of his other friends Shinozaki Ayumi and Nakashima Naomi, but when they told everyone what happen…" he stopped.

"What happened?" I can't believe I just said that.

"They were sent down for murder; even though they couldn't find the other bodies they thought that Satoshi-chan's arms were enough proof."

"How long ago was this?" I gulped.

He then turned his attention to Satoshi whipping his hair out of his eyes. "A year ago." I looked at the armless teen try to figure out how he could be a live of a year with no arm, no food or no water.

**To be continued…**

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I won't be up dating this any time soon because it's not really getting any views I'll try doing a new story and see how that goes. I admit I'm not the best writer, but I guess I could use all the practise I can get. Just keep in mind it's a break to wright a new fanfiction and I'll come back to this one still tell me who should die next? For when I come back... **


	5. Corpse Reborn! Important note!

**Corpse Reborn! Important note! **

**Hi! BayonetPoppy here to say that all chapters of Corpse Reborn have been re-edited so everything makes sense and spelling, therefor you may need to re-read the chapters (mostly 3-4). In case someone comes across this after reading the edited chapters 3-4 they have been edited 07/04/14 so you can re-read it if you haven't already. **

**The other chapters just had some extra tweaks to them, but if you like read them again too. If you guys want to know what my next fanfiction is it is may be another Hitman Reborn cross over with Nabari no ou or Death Note on its own. I'm not going to say anymore because I want to be the first person to make the KHR and Nabari no ou like I was the first to make the KHR and Corpse Party crossover! I mean I'm checking every day to if everyone has done it yet…**

**Speaking of checking, I'll just a sec!**

**...**

**Yeah no one has done it yet!**

**See ya! **


	6. Chapter 5

**Corpse Reborn!**

**A/N: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Or Corpse Party. Hi everyone I'm back with a new chapter and if you one of those who read my new fanfiction 'Cherry blossom Dawn' this chapter is of you guys! **

**Group 1: Tsuna and Ryohei.**

**Group 2: Hibari, Yamamoto and Satoshi.**

**Group 3: Chrome, Ken and Chikusa.**

**Group 4: Dino.**

**Group 3**

Chrome woke up remembering faintly what happened to her. She looks at her surrounding to see nothing more than dead bodies everywhere, but it didn't seem to bother her. She feels around to see if she dropped her trident. "Nowhere are you? Mokuro-sama do you hear me?!" no answer.

She moves her leg and got a shape pain pass throw her. "Ow! My ankle!" She hears someone coming and hides in a pile of desks. Holding her knees close her chest hoping that whoever it is doesn't find her.

"God were is she?"

"Why don't you ask her out already?!" She recognises the voices of two men passing by her.

"Ken?! Chikusa?!" Chrome calls out to them without checking if it was actually them.

"Did you hear that?" Ken sniffed the air coming towards Chrome. He kneeled down and kept sniffed till he got face to face with her.

"KEN!"She wrapped her arms around his neck pushing him to the floor. He looked up at Chikusa and was giving him thumbs up.

"You can get off me now!" Ken gritted his teeth while blushing. He pushed her off. She then flinched in pain rubbing her ankle, but that didn't do any beater, Chikusa walked over to her to take a look that it. It was swollen with a big black and blue burse, Chikusa was concerned that she may have an infection in her ankle.

The two helped her up and got out of the room and headed down the hall way.

They sore two people with a body it looked they were trying to revive it at first, then they got closer and sore the two people were holding a pair of scissors stabbing the body.

They got a look at the body to see it was the Vongola Storm guardian Gokudera Hayato. His mouth was wide open so you could see that they cut off his tongue and turned his eyes into a bloody soup.

The people turned to the three, then they sore the two weren't people but mindless corpses. They grinned covered in crimson blood. "_What pretty skin you've got their lady!_" They said in unison. "_I sore a boy, which looked like a girl, with pretty skin too!_" Chrome knew strait away that they were taking about Hibari Kyoya, did they kill him the same way they killed Gokudera.

The corpses looked like they were getting ready to pounce at them. The ground started shaking making the floor above them crash down on the corpses. The three singed for relief and turned away.

Suddenly, a hand gripped onto Chikusa's leg tripping him up. Ken pulled Chrome out of the way she doesn't get pulled down too.

"Get her out of here!" He command Ken, but both of them didn't want to leave him to die. He getting pulled under the rubble of broken floor broods he tried to struggle his way out of the un-human like grip, however it was too strong even for him.

"Let's get out of here!" Ken lifted Chrome up, because he knew with his ankle she'll hold him back or she'll try to help Chikusa, running as fast as he could to find a safe place to leave Chrome.

He found a classroom five classroom away from were Chikusa and put her down. As he turned away from her she grabbed his slaves "don't leave me!" She cried. Ken turned to face her and lifted her chin as wiped away her tears and put his lips on to hers.

"Dead or alive, we will never leave you!" He ran away to help Chikusa. "I love you, Chrome." He whispered to himself.

Got to Chikusa, but was already half way in the rubble meaning that his legs are gone by now, however Ken decided to at list try save him. Grabbing one of the yo-yo user's arms and pulled with all his mite.

"I-is Chrome safe?!" Chikusa's dying words.

"Yeah! We even kissed!" ken gave Chikusa his sharp tooth grin. Chikusa used all of his strength from his other arm to give Ken thumbs up along with a rear smile.

Chrome left all alone to walk in the blood pool hall ways trembling in fear as she has no one to keep her safe not even Mokuro. Ahead she sees a red flame taking form of a man, Gokudera Hayato, he reach out to her as if he telling her to follow him. She didn't really have any other option but to follow him, even if he was planning to kill her it was better torturing herself wishing that she was stronger than she is so she could have saved Ken and Chikusa.

As she went closer Gokudera's spirit turned in to a ball and bounced across the hall. Taking a deep breath she followed him.

He stopped at a classroom and turned back into his human form and nodded to her. She stepped forward and opened the door, it was dark she also heard someone coming out. Chrome steeped aside and sees a blonde man fall flat on his face.

He turns his head looking at Chrome "oh! Hey!" Chrome was now more scared then she was before.

Gokudera fleet sorry for her and vanished into the bloody air.

**To be continued…**

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter! For now on I'm going to put questions down here for people to think about. So the first question is, if you were to do the 'Sachiko ever after ' who would it with? (remember it has to be 2-10 people).**


	7. Chapter 6

**Corpse Reborn!**

**A/N: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Or Corpse Party. We are getting closer to the end guys! I'm sorry I can't get these up sooner; I use my brothers computer to wright my fanfictions, but he goes to work early so I can't ask him to go on it till he gets home, however today I woke up early to ask him so this one is hopefully will come out early too! **

**Group 1: Tsuna and Ryohei.**

**Group 2: Hibari, Yamamoto and Satoshi.**

**Group 3: Chrome and Dino.**

**Group 1.**

Tsuna and Ryohei were still in the classroom where they were hiding from the corpses that killed Gokudera. They searched to see if there was any food, but Ryohei found something else "Tsuna! Come look at this!" Ryohei called him over to look at an old news article about kidnappings that turned into a triple homicide with three victims that were all in the same elementary school, thankfully, there was one that got away. The police charged the head master's son with the killings and the kidnappings.

"How horrible!" Tsuna looked away after seeing the pitchers of the children. Ryohei looked closely at a blood stain.

"Look the blood stain covering something?" Ryohei pointed at the stain that looked like it was purposely covering a pitcher. "This might be the pitcher of the kid that got away!" Tsuna looked that for a second and looked away again.

"Maybe it was the monster that killed them, it's unforgivable!" he closed his fists tightly almost piecing his soft skin. Ryohei walked and opened the door.

"Tsuna let's get out for here this place is even creepy then are classrooms back home!" Ryohei laughed which made Tsuna smile too. As soon as he stepped out he felt something heavy and heard hit him at the back of the head knocking him unconscious. Tsuna covered his mouth trying not to scream as he sore his friend gets dragged off by a zombie with a sledgehammer.

The zombie peeks inside the classroom and walks inside. He does a long zombie like moan and raises his sledgehammer and pulverising the desks giving the teen all the more of a reason to scream.

The zombie-man walks out without noticing Tsuna about to burst into tears. Tsuna fell to the floor covering his face with his hands. "No!" He stood up, running out of the door and followed the zombie-man dragging Ryohei away.

He found himself near a dark basement, which was one of his many fears; he gulped slowly making his way down the staircase. Tsuna slipped on someone's intestines alarming the zombie-man that the teen was behind him. He dropped Ryohei on the stair case to face Tsuna. He raised his sledgehammer about to make him go splat.

A ghost of a girl in white with long black hair emerged between the deadly weapon and the frightened teen. He stopped an inch away from her dying the second time around. He back off and moved aside the girl nodded to the teen giving him a smile "t-thank you!" He said worrying that as soon as he turns around they were going to kill him.

He ran down the stairs seeing the boxer waking up. "NII-SAN!" Tsuna put arms around hugging Ryohei tightly.

"O-oi, Tsuna!" Ryohei was baffled by Tsunas actions, so he hugged him back. They looked back up that the stair case were the ghost were, however they vanished. Tsuna helped Ryohei up and walked up the stairs opening the basement door they sore a blinding light ahead.

They were both back at Namimori's reception.

They cheered and for once happy to be at school. Tsuna looked at the time "it's already 10:30PM!" Tsuna sighed worried about his mum and what she's going to say to him probably ground him for the rest of his life.

As for Ryohei he was just happy to survive a sledgehammer across the head. They called the rest of their friends to see if they got out safely, but no one answered them.

The girl in white showed up again so it was clear to say it was far from over.

**To be continued…**

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Seconded question! If you have a chance to change one thing in Reborn, what would it be and why? **


	8. Chapter 7

**Corpse Reborn!**

**A/N: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Or Corpse Party. This chapter is going to be all about Yamamoto's feelings towards Hibari, so once again Yamamoto is taking over, because I don't think I'll be able to express his feelings. **

**Group 1: Tsuna and Ryohei.**

**Group 2: Hibari, Yamamoto and Satoshi.**

**Group 3: Chrome and Dino.**

**Group 2.**

I don't trust Satoshi for a second, the way he gets so close to Hibari-senpai and making him forget about me, you could say that I'm jealous of the armless guy. I can tell that Hibari-senpai loves Satoshi, but what does he have I don't?! Because the way I see it, I have two things he doesn't!

I looked at them smiling like a couple it should be me in his shoes! I love Hibari-senpai ever since he helped me out after I beat Squalo in the battle for the rain ring, even if he did try to throw me and Gokudera out of window. I'll never forget what he did for us (well, most of it was 10 years Hibari).

"What should we do now, Satoshi?" Hibari-senpai asked him and not me. He looked into Hibari-senpai's eyes then looked straight down in a train of thought.

Well, while they gave each other googly eyes I looked into my pockets and remembered that I had my protein- bar in my pocket, but I'll save them for when we're really the need for food.

He stood up looking down on Hibari-senpai, which really pissed me off, "we should go to the kitchen to see if there's food!" Did this guy lose his brain too! No way in hell I am going to let Hibari-senpai eat rotten food! However I still don't want to tell them that I have food, because I don't want them to kill me for it especial him.

"That's a good idea!" Hibari-senpai is going with it?! This cannot be happening!

Satoshi led the way to the kitchen without even stopping to think of what direction to take. We got there a lot sooner then I thought we would, it may have took me and Hibari-senpai a lifetime to find it in this hell hole.

I opened the door the two after Hibari-senpai went inside Satoshi told me to go inside before him and for some reason I did.

The door shut on its own. I tried to open, but it shut tight unable to open it on my own "Hibari-senpai, help!" I looked into the doors window and sore a kid that had short black hair, covered in blood and half of his face was burnt smiling. Then I down looked seeing a rotten armless corpse on the floor. Now he was turned his attention to something that was behind me.

Something grabbed my neck choking me. I fell to the ground, someone was on top of me and whoever it was pulled my hair put my face next to theirs. "_Love me, Ryuu!_" it was Hibari-senpai female voice "_if I kill you Ryuu will love me and that is all I want._" He's losing it again. I grabbed a piece of wood about to stab him, but it was Hibari-senpai, I didn't want to hurt him.

Then Hibari-senpai ring lit and purple flames spread across the room. The flames restrained Hibari-senpai the flames shaped itself into a person. "A-Alaude?" I was stunned to see him, not being ungrateful or anything, he was putting handcuff on Hibari-senpai.

He struggled but was no match to Alaude. "_This is why dead brats like don't pass on!_" Alaude kissed Hibari-senpai on his head and pulled the handcuffs.

A ghost of a woman that looked like she a teacher, was trapped in the handcuffs. I grabbed Hibari-senpai before he hit the ground and rested him on the floor then watched the two sprits struggle.

"_Let go of me!_" she screamed.

"_Just let me get this over with…_"He had blood on his finger and pocked the woman's forehead.

She vanished.

He walked over to me and Hibari-senpai and kneeled beside us. Alaude pocked Hibari-senpai side making him flinch in pain. I lifted his shirt and one of his battle wounds opened up. 

**To be continued…**

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Third question! If you came face to face with Sachiko would you…?**

**Try to make her happy.**

**Run like a bitch.**

**Slap her and tell her to pass on. **


	9. Chapter 8

**Corpse Reborn!**

**A/N: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Or Corpse Party. Sorry this is out so late I was doing something important and I had to do it before I forget about it!**

**Group 1: Tsuna and Ryohei.**

**Group 2: Hibari and Yamamoto.**

**Group 3: Chrome and Dino.**

**Group 3.**

Chrome and Dino walked around the hallways trying to avoid the ghosts. Chrome looked at Dino tripping over, again, "do you want some help, Dino-sama?" She gave him her hand, gladly took her offer. Dino put his arm around her neck while she supports him.

The see an exit door and try to open it, but it was like it part of the wall, not even Ryohei could break this thing down, they carried on walking. Chrome got the sudden urge to go to the toilet.

"Di-Dino-sama, I-I got to go?" She blushed holding down her small skirt.

Dino looked at her confused until he looked down at what she was holding. "Oh! I don't think there are any toilets down here." He looked to double check. "Hey! What about over there?!" He pointed at changing room doors "if there are changing rooms that means it leads outside, so you can do your business out their!" He laughed nervously.

Chrome did a small nod and dragged Dino in the changing rooms. "Hey! Hey! What are you doing?!" Dino tried to pull himself away, but when women need to go, they're on top of the food chain. It makes him think about what it would be like for a guy when his wife is giving birth and they had to hold the husband's hand. Dino shivered.

They walked and the first they see is a corpse for a girl crushed by shelves half of her head smashed by a very strong force. Then they see a baseball bat beside the body covered in blood and pieces of brains. Dino gulped not able to look away, on the other hand Chrome ignored it and walked towards the double doors and used all her strength to open it.

"Let me help you!" Dino smiled as he walked over to help her, surprisingly, he tripped over and landed face first on one of the fire doors, but at lasted he'd opened it.

Chrome walked outside and breathed in the air happy to be outside again. "Were do think you're going?" She sore Dino walking away and slip over nothing. "You need to stay by me!"

"W-why?! I can't look at a teenage girl going to the toilet, it's not gentleman like." He whined.

She looked at him with innocent eyes and told him "if something happens to me, Mokuro-sama will kill you." Her innocent looks and how she said it so easily meant that he'll will do it and Dino was not going to risk it, so he stayed.

He stood facing the doors until he heard Chrome scream. He ran over to her, but he tripped himself up and fell on top of her. He tried to pull away then she pulled him closer miss placing his face in her chest. _Oh God! Please don't let Mokuro kill me for this!_

He looked up and sees a man falling out of window of the building on the other side. Wondering what it must have been like to be in her shoes and witnessed something so horrific. It could scare her for life.

He put his arms around Chrome comforting her and then feels something wet under him. "I-I'm s-sorry I was about to go and seeing that man-" she struggled to get the words across, so Dino hushed her and holding her even more tightly.

When she calmed herself down he let her go and helped each other up. Dino ran to the door and pulled his trousers down then took off his boxers. He pulled his trousers back up and ran back to Chrome giving her his…boxers.

"Is that even hygienic?!" she began to tremble looking at a pair of men's boxers.

"I don't have any woman's under wear so you can use mine, not the most hygienic I know, but it beats walking around with no underwear and wet ones!" chrome takes them, but there is still urine all over her legs. "Here, use this to wipe yourself up!" Now he's taking off his coat and handing it to her. He looked away while she whipped herself down with someone else's things, it made her fell worthless.

She pulled her underwear down and put Dino's on. "I'm very sorry about your coat; I wish I kept it in, but th-" Dino stroke her head as if she was a little cat and it made her blush.

"It's okay, to be honest, I think even Kyoya-san will pee his pants if he sore someone jump off a building, especially if it was Namimori they were jumping from…" she giggled at his comment, so he carried on "Yeah! He'll say something like '_if he makes a mess on my grounds, I'll bite his ghost to death!_'" He mimicked Hibari and it made Chrome laugh more, but he better stop because he doesn't want her to her pee herself again.

Then the two walked to the door of the next building to get a closer look at the falling man.

**To be continued…**

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Forth question! If had a chance to date someone from KHR (boy or girl) who would it be and where would you take them? **


	10. Chapter 9

**Corpse Reborn!**

**A/N: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Or Corpse Party. I'm back! **

**Group 1: Tsuna and Ryohei.**

**Group 2: Hibari and Yamamoto.**

**Group 3: Chrome and Dino.**

**Group 1.**

Tsuna and Ryohei screamed seeing the girl then they ran to the door to the doo, but it was locked. The ghost girl appeared behind them. They swung their bodies around and came face to face with the girl. She put her transparent hands on their cheeks, knocking them out.

They were transported, but didn't know where because they were blind folded; however they heard the cries of children it made them shiver. "NO STOP IT!" Tsuna heard Ryohei screamed and squishing sounds almost making him throw up. He struggled feeling the rope that was used to tie him was loss.

"Ryuu? I wonder how I'm going to finish you off, hum…Oh! I know, I'll cut you and let you bleed out, KAY HAHA! " It was a voice of a girl, but that couldn't be right the killer was a man!

He realised himself from his and pushed the killer out of his way and ran up a flit of stairs. He opened a door and kept on running. He made a stop to catch his breath and took off his blind fold. Tsuna walked down the hallway and started hearing voices of a man and woman arguing with each other. The woman slaps the man running towards where Tsuna.

She runs passed him, but stops when she sees his him. "Ryuu, did you hear all of that?" She sobbed. Tsuna didn't know what to do, so he ran to a window there was no where he could escape. He felt a strong hands push towards the window. He brock though the glass feeling it cut throw his skin and his skull shattered into a million pieces as soon as he hit the ground.

He opened his eyes then sat himself up and he sees Ryohei and the girl in white standing beside him. Ryohei helps him up, but started trembling when he sees what was under his friend. A boy with short black that looked about the girl's age his blood was everywhere the three of them could see. They couldn't bear to look at him any longer.

They heard someone coming "it's the woman I was running from!" Tsuna had shivers pass through him, until the woman dropped beside the boy and picked him up in her hugging him tightly.

She screamed his name over and over "RYUU, I'M SORRY! I LOVE Y-!" A man with a baseball bat hit her at the back of her head and repeatedly striking her. Ryohei and Tsuna with could hear her bones braking and blood gashing covering her and the little boys.

"You little bitch, that will teach for not going through with the abortion!" He dropped the bat on her body and moved to the body of the boy. "Now, I'm going to punish him like I punished you!" He grinned while he removed the dead boy's trousers then his pants.

"Please, take us back." Tsuna looked away.

The girl took them back to the reception room. "So you killed those children?" the girl nodded to answer Ryohei's question. "They could have been still a live, maybe even Ryuu and that woman could have avoided that fate or got to live longer." Tsuna has never seen Ryohei so full of hatred. It was always a playful argument or annoyed with someone, but he never looked like he was going to actually kill someone.

Tsuna approached the boxer hoping that he'll be able to cheer him up a little, even though what they sore they can't ever recover, "take me back!" He said suddenly. "Leave Tsuna here," Ryohei wanted to save the others, but also wanted to keep his word to Gokudera about keeping Tsuna safe.

"No Onii-san, I can't let you go back not on your own!" Tsuna really wasn't going to let Ryohei die; Kyoko will be sad and so will he, plus everyone else that is close to him.

"You're not going to take no as an answer are you?" Ryohei sighed and sighed again after Tsuna gave him a determined nod.

"_Alright, I'll take you to Ryuu's place of death. I'll go to your friend's location and bring them to you._" She glowed brighter and teleported the three back to where Ryuu died.

"_I'll get the trapped spirits to delay Ryuu, but they won't be able to keep it up for long!_" Before she leaves Tsuna held her transparent hands.

"Keep safe Sachiko-Chan!" He let go as she smiled at the boy.

"_Thank you!_" Sachiko vanished to find the other young Vongola.

**To be continued…**

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter! fifth question! How would you react if I said I was a guy?**

**Well I'm not I'm as much as a girl as Chrome is.**


	11. Chapter 10

**Corpse Reborn!**

**A/N: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Or Corpse Party. Whoever got that joke at the end of the last chapter you are my favourite reader, but If you didn't I still love you guys! **

**Group 1: Tsuna and Ryohei.**

**Group 2: Hibari and Yamamoto.**

**Group 3: Chrome and Dino.**

**Group 2.**

Yamamoto stared at how deep Hibari's wound was "is he going to be okay?" Yamamoto asked Alaude, however the cloud sprit shrugged his shoulders to answer the teen's question.

"_I don't know, I told the brat that he shouldn't take in that rectal,_" he began "_but his strong welded, a hot headed brat, to him that paper cut is nothing; determination and the hunger of victory is all he needs to live and that alone makes him a worthy cloud guardian._" Yamamoto sees a faint smile on Alaude's face which gave him hope.

Hibari twitched his finger then opened his eyes. He quickly sits up and turns his hand to Alaude then to Yamamoto "Wha- what happened?" He asked.

Yamamoto was going to tell him however Alaude shook his head. "All I member is that we got locked in here and that's it," he rubbed his eyes, like a cat, "Takeshi, please stand me up!" Yamamoto slowly did what he asked him to do.

Suddenly, A bright light shined in their eyes and glowing girl in white appeared before them. "_I'm Sachiko, and I'm here to bring you to your friends to save the soul of Ryuu._" The two of them are not convinced with what the ghost was saying, so they turned to Alaude to see what he thinks in of mater, however he just shrugged his shoulders again.

The teens didn't really have a chose in the end "we want to do whatever it takes to go back home!" Yamamoto wasn't going to joke anymore, for now on he's going to take everything seriously for everyone's sake.

The girl gave the two her hands and they gave her theirs. The blinding white flashes again to teleport them to Tsuna and Ryohei location.

The two opened their eyes seeing Tsuna and Ryohei standing looking down at the ground. Yamamoto held Hibari's hand and ran over to the two other teens "Tsuna! Ryohei!" Yamamoto called them.

"Yamamoto and Hibari-san?!" Tsuna was confused and happy at the same time to see them (just not tougher). Yamamoto stopped running when he sees a small corpse of a child burnt to a crisp beside a corpse of an adult. Hibari fell to the ground pressing his hand on his open wound.

Ryohei kneeled beside Hibari; he moved his hand away and lifted his school shirt up. Ryohei made a sun flame with his ring and put it near Hibair's wound; after he healed that one he healed the rest of his injuries as well.

Yamamoto turned to Tsuna to ask him "Where is Gokudera?" Tsuna didn't reply, so he thought that it was his answer even though he didn't say anything his silence said everything. Gokudera died.

"_I shall take my leave to bring the last of your friends and then we'll save Ryuu's soul._" Sachiko faded in light to bring the others.

"Now all we need to do is wait." Tsuna looked up at the sky wondering what is to come.

**To be continued…**

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Sixth question! If you had your own mafia Famiglia what would it be called and who will be your Guardians? (try to use fictional characters) **


	12. Chapter 11

**Corpse Reborn!**

**A/N: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Or Corpse Party. **

**Group 1: Tsuna, Ryohei, Hibari and Yamamoto.**

**Group 3: Chrome and Dino.**

**Group 3.**

Chrome and Dino made it to tower like building, however they we're running away from a swarm of corpses. Dino fell over again and the corpses closed in. "GO!" He demanded her, but she refused.

"I'm not leavening you here to die!" She formed a mist flame with her ring and made a illusion of fire. The corpse backed off from the flames and turned away.

The two took a deep breath for relief. Dino picked himself up and Chrome cached him in time before he fell again. "Chrome, what you just did was stupid, you could of got yourself killed!" Dino needed her to know that her life was just as impotent as everyone else and if she had a chance to save herself she must take it no mater what.

"I don't take orders from you, you are not my boss!" Chrome answered back and Dino couldn't think of anything to come back with, so he stayed silent. "Mr. Dino, you don't have to worry about me, I'm stronger then I use to be!"

They saw a bright light before them with a salute within, however it was salute of a boy not a girl. "_Go away, stay away…_" He warned. Chrome and Dino could see his run down clothes, his messy short black hair and burnt skin. "_stay away, stay away, stay away…_" he repeated over and over.

"Let us help you!" Chrome steeped forward and got the boy's attention.

"_I SAID 'STAY AWAY'!_" He charged at Chrome with a pair of scissors. Dino pushed her out of the way and took in a deep stab into his stomach and dropped to the floor.

"Ru-n!" His dying words.

This time she did run, while hear ring the sound of blood gashing and a child's crazy laughter.

As she runs farther away, she see another light, only this time it was girl, she stumbled away from it and grabbed a pair of scissors pointing them at Sachiko. "_I am here to bring you to your friends,_" Sachiko said softly.

Chrome shock her head and started to shake while holding it closer to her own eye patch. "I have nothing, no friends, no family, nothing!" She sobbed putting the scissors closer and closer.

"_What are you doing? That man saved you and now your going to kill yourself?_" Sachiko tried to convince her to stop what she was doing, but it seemed that the girl was already dead.

"I'm sorry everyone, Ken, Chikusa, Dino…but I'm not strong enough!" She cried. "Mukuro-sama, I wish I can say 'good bye'!" The blade of the scissors poked the eye patch. then she felt the phone vibrate stopping her in time. she pulled the scissors away to see why her phone vibrated and when she checked she saw that she had three texts. Two of them were from Ken and Chikusa and the other was unknown.

'_Chrome you don't have to worry about us, ok? You need to get out of this hell hole, even if it is with those punks! So don't lose hope before your just getting started!J _' she almost cried after reading the text from Ken.

Then she moved onto Chikusa's '_Ken loves you!_' Not something Chrome would expect from Chikusa.

Then the last one was the unknown number '_Hey Chrome it's Dino! Sorry if I gave you a fright with the unknown number, it's alright on the other side; we got signal and Wifi (not that we really need it ) it's almost like we're Wifi spirits! Any who, you just hang on tight you! Well, gotta go, see ya!J _' the last messige was from Dino was a stupid, so she could tell it was him, after reading the texts she had more hope.

"Thank you, guys," Chrome she said while holding her phone close to her cheast.

"_The spirits here have different whys of communicating with ones that are still a live. However, it only lasts of a short time as well as a long time for them to do it again._" The ghost girl explaned.

Chrome still didn't under stand what she ment, but she didn't really care that much, but as long as she knows that they are still with her in spirit. "Sachiko-san, I want to go home!" She looked up at Sachiko-san with a slite smile.

Sachiko held Chrome's hands and innocently smiled "_I'll take you to your friends and then we can save Ryuu!_" She started to glow teleporting Chorme to Ryuu's grave.

When Chrome made it to the grave, she hared Tsuna, Ryohei, Yamamoto and Hibari talking to each other. "BOSS!" She called out to the boys. When she grabbed their attention, she ran to Tsuna and put her arms around him. "Boss, thank goodness your alright!" She cried.

Yamamoto looked at Hibari seeing him staring at something behind Chrome. Yamamoto the same direction and sore Ryuu covered in blood.

"_I told you bustards to stay away!_"


	13. Chapter 12

**Corpse Reborn!**

**A/N: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Or Corpse Party. **

**Group 1: Tsuna, Ryohei, Hibari, Yamamoto and Chrome.**

**Group 1.**

Now that everyone is together again they still face danger before them. "_Leave me be! Stay away!_" Ryuu clinched his ghostly hands looking like he was biting his tongue from saying something he'll regret.

"Let us save you! We know everything, even about your death!" Tsuna cried hoping that he'll get though. However, it made no difference; Ryuu still had a killing intent in his eyes. ""Ryuu…" Tsuna looked at the ghost boy with sorrowful eyes.

Chrome gulped while everyone else looked to the ground hopelessly. "Hibari-Senpai!" Yamamoto called out when he saw Hibari screaming and holding his head roughly in his hands. He fell to the floor with the temptation to tear his head open, to stop the pain.

Then he stopped "Kha..!" He got up of his feet swaying his body around. "KHAHAHAHA!" He started to laugh, like a psychopath. Everyone backed away from him in case he does something that will cost them their lives. "I can finally go back and live again!"

Ryuu stumbled back falling to the floor fearing for his life. "_No, not you!_" he cried. Hibari tilted his head and gave Ryuu a grin that would even make a strong man tremble.

Hibari steps towards the ghost boy "Tee hee! Now I can finish with what I started!" He pulled out pair of scissors from the back of his trousers and raised them. "See ya, Ryuu-kun!" Hibari forced the scissors down aiming for Ryuu's head at high speed.

Ryuu covered his face with his arms, but not even that will help him.

Yamamoto tackled Hibari when the scissors were an inch away from Ryuu. They both struggled as Yamamoto tried to take the scissors away from Hibari. "Hibari-senpai, please stop!" Yamamoto cried as he pinned Hibari down so he can't attack Ryuu or his friends.

"_I-it's her…Sachiko; don't let her hurt me, please!_" Ryuu begged crawling over to Tsuna and the others. "_Please! I don't want to die!_" He tugged at Tsuna's shirt with dead eyes full of fear.

They then realised that they were double crossed by the ghost girl, Sachiko, she never really wanted to help Ryuu. Sachiko used him to lore the young Vongola to the grave so that she can take over one of their bodies and go back to the word of the living and do the things she wanted to.

But that selfish excuse was **NOT** good enough to satisfy the teenagers.

Chrome, Ryohei and Tsuna look down at the boy and looked at each other. Tsuna and Ryohei ran to help Yamamoto with Hibari, while Chrome stayed with Ryuu. She looked over her shoulder and saw a girl with short purple hair and eyes like a dead fish with a sledge hammer.

**To be continued…**

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Twelfth question! Who really likes this fanfiction?! (Or any of my fanfictions) **


End file.
